


Sneak

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Influence [2]
Category: Hellboy (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-22 19:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3740713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was far too easy to sneak down to Midgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sneak

**Author's Note:**

> Any problem with the tiny bit of poetry's format is my fault. Also, if the poetry is terrible it is also my fault as I wrote it.

Loki had again snuck down to Midgard. It really was far too easy to do so. He wanted, almost needed, to see what those idiotically short-lived an-, ahem, Midgardians had done to that poor fish-man Abraham. The last time he had come here they'd had Abraham in a tank...like he was an animal. If, of all people, Thor hadn't interfered he could have saved the blue-skinned man. This time he would not be dissuaded by anyone, unless that person were Abraham himself.

Of course, he'd ended up coming on the randomly scheduled night-shift with the animals. A dark-brown and black animal which the Midgardians called a German Sheppard sneezed and bared its teeth at him. No matter that he could use spells and illusions to hide his physical presence, he could not hide his scent. He also did not feel like shapeshifting at the moment. Nor as he was feeling quite restless this night, which was unusual, did he feel like simply willing himself inside the base.

With an amused look and triumpuhant smirk he leaped past the German Sheppard and its handler. Seconds later, he had grabbed the top of the thin, square-ironed gate, spared a supposedly non-existent haughty look for the gate-house and flipped over the top.

As he rose, he smoothed his black-leather coat and his eyes fixed on the three-storey, white building and the men before him. Both were pale-skinned, one was older with short, curly white-hair while the other was bald. The white-haired man half-turned revealing that he also had a beard, that one little detail irked him greatly.

 _'Why do the ants get to have what I cannot ? Do Father and Thor think that I do not see their and everyone else's glances ? As if I could miss them. Along with going behind my back where I am called weak because I cannot grow a beard. It's just more useless hair. So, why does is it an unspoken rule that if you can you_ _**must** _ _have one ? It is not my fault. How many times did I wait and hope that for once I could do something right ? That for once I would not be a source of shame to Father. Four hundred years, four hundred years ! So, what is so special about them to grow beards ? Nothing. There is absolutely nothing !'_

Forced himself to push his ire aside to listen to the men's conversation.

The old man who had started walking, asked, "Manning, have you seen Hellboy tonight ?"

Ragged clouds swept across the moon as he followed the men.

Manning, "No, Director. You think he needs a new handler ?"

The doors opened as the director turned back and said, "I don't know when, but I would like to find him one, yes. It would hopefully be less stressful on both Agent Clay and yourself."

More following into the building, then he joined them on the elevator before tracing the faintly remembered path to the study. Slowly, he opened the double-doors to reveal a two-leveled, golden-walled room that apart from a giant tank off to the right side was covered in bookshelves. Stood at the far end of the room by a shelf was Abraham. The man's skin was still light-bluish-green with curling, grey stripes, he too was dressed in black, but held a book. While he quietly approached he saw that the mostly webbed fingers ended in rather claw-like nails.

Without a thought Loki's first words slipped out, "Why do you let them trap you here, Abraham ? You are better than them."

Abraham turned around, dark-blue-green/grey-eyes with their vertical lids blinking at him. "I am not trapped here, the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defense Agents are my friends. I enjoy helping them. I am Abraham Sapien, who are you ? If you don't mind my asking, of course."

An unbidden smile crossed his lips as he replied, "It is good to meet you formally at last. I am Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard."

His last words caused Abraham to bow before the man straightened. "The pleasure is mine, Your Highness. Please forgive my asking, but you would not be the Loki of Norse mythology would you ?"

"With emerald-fire, higher reflexes and the powers of both shapeshifting and illusions one can do near anything that one wishes. It does not take much to convince a few idiotic Midgardians that you are a god. Hmm, now, if you do not mind Abraham what book is that ?"

The fish-man waved his free-hand and he noticed a few little nodules or some such in Abraham's palm. Abraham walked over to give him the book, their fingers brushing as he accepted it. "It is just some poetry you probably wouldn't know it."

It made him chuckle, "There are many books that I have read over the years. When I finished all the ones in Asgard's and my own library, I decided to see what the Midgardians had made. To my surprise some are quite good. How sweet the words that fall like snow."

Shocked delight filled him as Abraham joined in. "To know your love whose warmth o'er which I have fallen returned

so astounded and astonished am I in our new snow.

Deemed a blessed dream I dare not awake lest I find you e'er gone from me

oh dearest love...forgive me."

Near the doors, a deep voice asked, "Yeesh, what are ya trying to do ? Drown us in sappy mush ? I'll forgive you when you stop. So, who's your new sneaky friend, Blue ?"

When no retort came from Abraham a thought crossed his mind. _'Blue ? What an inane, but appropriate nickname. I suppose it is not offensive to him or I doubt that he would allow it.'_

"Hellboy, this is His Majesty Prince Loki of Asgard."

Slowly, he turned around to see who this new man was. Whatever he'd expected it was not a six-foot some, bright-red skinned, bearded man with horn stumps and a giant stone hand. _'Despite never having met one, from his looks alone, I would say that he is a displaced Muspellian.'_

Hellboy, who had a cigar in his mouth, quipped, "Ooh, fancy. Join the freaking club. How'd ya wander in here, Boy band ? Get lost going to a concert ?"

His eyebrows furrowed and he blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry ? I have no idea what you just called me means."

"Oh don't apologize, Boy band, we can't all have your looks."

It was Abraham who spoke up, "Actually, Red, Loki is quite smart. I think that Director Bruttenholm would like to speak to him as he has many abilities that would be quite useful."

Hellboy snorted derisively, "Yeah and what abilities are those ? Using a horde of screaming fan girls as a distraction ?"

In answer, he sent an illusion into Hellboy's mind of a dagger resting on his throat and slitting it. Not a second later he ended it before raising his eyebrows at Hellboy. "Do you doubt my usefulness now ?"

A strange swishing movement from behind Hellboy drew his gaze and he noticed...a tail ? _'I have never heard of a sapient creature with a tail before. Perhaps his species is very reclusive ? Otherwise I cannot explain why Father would not have mentioned this. Unless it has something to do with the Strange and Terrible Ones. Is he safe if he is one of those...things whatever they are ? He looks mainly like a Midgardian, surely he cannot be so terrible as the storied ones.'_

Hellboy's eyebrow ridges raised then he nodded, "Okay, so Father just might be interested in meeting you. I wanna see Manning's face when he realizes that you snuck in here. I guarantee you, Loki that he's gonna go absolutely bat-shit. He's gonna ask Father to change the security system again for sure."

 _'I am going to assume it's a metaphor, but still...'_ His nose wrinkled as he replied, "That sounds absolutely disgusting, Hellboy."

Abraham walked past himself and Hellboy muttering, "You and I are quite agreed on that, Loki."

With a gruff, "C'mon." Hellboy turned leading the way out of the study. Perhaps this could turn into something interesting. Well, he would simply have to see how it went.


	2. Proof

They entered a cool, grey-metallic, room to the sound of rapid clicking. Loki found himself wondering at the strange, white-and-black paintings that adored the back-wall. A word for them rested on the tip of his tongue but refused to cooperate.

Abraham stopped in the middle of the room on the left, while Hellboy took the right thus leaving him in the middle. Director Bruttenholm sat at a dark-oak desk across from them.

It surprised him to hear Hellboy greet the director with, "Father."

_'Director Bruttenholm cannot be Hellboy's birth father, can he ? Father never said that the Cold and Strange Ones were shapeshifters. Surely, Heimdall would have mentioned to Father if they were dangerous. Unless, like the old stories say, they are immune to nearly all scrying/mind-reading/what have you and he could not tell. What a terrifying thought. Stop it you are making yourself nervous. If he is one of those...creatures the last thing that you want to do is show it in any way. The second last is to make it angry. I just hope that it has a better temper than Thor.'_

The old, supposed, Midgardian's head lifted from the strange box-like object and grey-eyes raised to look at them. Director Bruttenholm greeted them cordially, "Hellboy, Abe. Might I ask my good man just who you are and how it is you entered my top-secret facility ?"

Heartbeat echoing too fast in his ears and refusing to let his fingers twitch he calmly introduced himself. Then his gaze never leaving Director Brutteholm nerves had him dryly stating. "I walked and then got on to the elevator, obviously."

A warm chuckle from the director. "Of course. Now, might I call you Loki ?"

"I will allow it, Director Bruttenholm."

"Thank-you and call me Professor. Loki, what exactly are you doing in my office ?"

Yet another dry statement, "Standing while answering you, Professor. I might add that it is very entertaining."

Abraham broke in, "Professor, Loki has some abilities that Hellboy and I think would be quite useful to the B.P.R.D."

Professor Bruttenholm folded his hands on the desk and raised his eyebrows, "Oh, and just abilities are these ?"

He said, "Illusions." as simultaenously Hellboy also replied, "He's a real cutthroat."

"I do hope that you don't always jump to your most violent illusions first."

"Oh, no, he was mere insinuating that I had no useful abilities. If for some reason my manipulations don't work, I can convince someone that they are dying. When someone thinks such it is normally easier to restrain them without fear of injuries."

"Would you be willing to show me an illusion ?"

Seconds later the professor sat in the middle of a flowering lilac, orchid, thistle and long-grassed meadow. A stream burbled ten feet away and birds chirruped in the trees as tiny, Midgardian, deer grazed.

The professor looked about in awe, "Remarkable. If it weren't for the smell of Hellboy's cigar I'd think I really was in a meadow. Come, Abe, see for yourself."

Thus prompting Abraham to reach out and take Professor Bruttenholm's hand. It made him smile when the fish-man exclaimed, "Oh my, it truly is gorgeous."

_'He can share minds with another ? I don't think even Heimdall can do that. What else can he do besides read one's self ? There must be so many amazing things. What Mother would not do to meet Abraham and find out his ways.'_

Hellboy folded his arms then grumbled, "Yeah sure, everyone else gets to see the stupid meadow. I bet it's ugly anyway." So, he expanded the illusion to include the red-skinned man's mind.

Not two minutes later, he ended the illusion. Briefly, a semi-impressed look crossed the horn-stubbed, black-haired man's face.

The questions from the professor continued, "You say that you are good at manipulation, Loki ?"

"Quite good, yes. Three, or perhaps it was four, hundred years ago I helped save twenty Vanir children. They'd been smuggled into Asgard. Their intended purpose ? For slaughtering before the meat would've been sold to an ususpecting market. I convinced the men that it would be far easier to let the children go. To take instead take myself and my friends as we had more...meat to offer. We beat them soundly and had them deported to the Vanir."

Unconsciously, a scowl crossed his face and it accompanied the thought: _'I save two children from falling off that cliff and, of course, Thor had to go and show off. So, he blew away that falling boulder with a wind storm and saved one child. So, he can manipulate the weather, so what ! Did my efforts ever get acknowledged ? No, because Thor's more important than I am. Thor this, Thor that, Loki, why can you not be more like the Mighty Thor ? Brother, you irritate me at times.'_

Professor Bruttenholm nodded then the words. "We have had reports of children of all kinds kidnapped for some unknown purpose in the last two weeks. The next report that comes in, if Hellboy and Abe do not object, I would like to do a field test to see if your talents can't help us break this case open."

"I would like him to accompany us, Professor, as it might help us to have fresh eyes."

Hellboy's response was far more derogatory. "I'm not saving Boy band if he breaks down because his precious hair got caught in the wheels 'n chopped off. Otherwise, he can hop on-board the crazy train all he wants, he'll fit right in."

"With that decided should your talents prove beneficial I think there may be a position open for you."

Shrill ringing from on the oak-desk startled him and that startle got a faint smirk from Hellboy. Professor Bruttenholm picked up a dark-coloured, oblong-shape on a cord listened for a bit, talked and then put the thing down.

The old man ran a wrinkled hand over his face and his tone was grave. "One of our contacts sensed a child being kidnapped near the Long Island Sound and a young man just reported that a little girl's body has washed up onshore."

Hellboy growled, "That's it, we're solving this tonight ! Nobody kills kids on my watch 'n gets away with it ! Let's go collect this piece of trash."

Nothing else needed saying, they turned and left the office. His own anger surged as they strode down the hall. _'Whoever did this will go to Hel if not by...accident...tonight than on another.'_


	3. Body

Loki shivered as Hellboy trailed the strange black-cord up his side and along his arm. _'There's something...some strange energy on his skin. Why do I find it pleasing ?'_

Instead of focusing on that, he focused on the strange crystal before him with the white words on it. A single tap with his knuckle and the only sound was a dull tink.

Loki asked, "What crystal is this ? How can there be words, but no etchings ?"

Accepted his shirt from Abraham which with cooperation from Hellboy he managed to get on. The little black nodule, a miniature microphone, was then hooked to his sleeve.

Hellboy answered, "Boy, for aliens you guys sure are ass-backwards. You prefer crystals 'n melee weapons to one-way glass and guns fer Christ's sake."

Slowly, he turned to look past Hellboy at the white-walls of the...garbage truck. _'I always knew that most Midgardians were arrogant, fearful creatures. Abraham and Hellboy should not have to use such demeaning means of travel. The idiotic ants should be grateful, others would rip them to pieces for suggesting such.'_

"I am fast enough to deflect any of your Midgardian bullets back at the shooter. Thus your normal guns are useless, unless I am injured or distracted."

Hellboy's fingers brushed the box on his hip and an emerald light appeared. Like many things in the last few minutes the light fascinated him. "What is that ? What does it do ?"

Abraham, "That is a tracking device. As long as the light remains on it will tell us where you are if you teleport far away or get kidnapped."

The garbage truck stopped, half a minute later after the arrival confirmations, the door opened and they walked out onto the Long Island Sound. A little girl of about seven years age's body lay on the sand about twenty feet from them.

Dark-haired Agent Clay already crouched over the red-haired girl's body on the right side. When Agent Clay spotted them he called, "There's some runes or something carved into her stomach."

When he crouched on the left side he didn't want to believe what it said. The words ? "Fenrir's might and our delight to heal Loki's plight."

Horror, disgust and outrage made him feel sick. Suddenly pretending at Godhood all those years ago didn't seem funny. _'What have I done ?'_

Loki looked around at the others, "I have never, ever in my life said anything about murdering children ! This is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen ! We need to end this now."

Hellboy, who stood beside him, nodded, "We can see that, Loki. Abe can you see what happened to her ? Get a location, something ?"

Abraham crouched and gently laid his hand over the girl's right.

"I-I should see it too, it is my fault after all that she died. That who knows how many could die because of my jest all those years ago."

_'If anyone deserves to have nightmares of this it is myself.'_

"Of course, Loki. Just put your hand over mine and let yourself go with it."

This time it seemed like Abraham's hand was colder than before, then Abraham's left hand covered his.

A blur of images - evening, waves swooshed backwards as a tiny body, Abigail Sampson, floated there. Her body then flying into a light-skinned, blond woman's arms. Said woman putting Abigail's body into the back-seat in a dark-bag then getting into a dark-red vehicle. Lights and rain flowing then a lit sign before Abigail's body was brought into a dimly lit room by a dark-haired woman. The words carved into her chest by the blond-haired woman before her throat was slit. A gibberish of words before Abigail was dragged by an olive-skinned woman from the dim room into one with a hole in the floor. From that room they were dragged into a red-vehicle then all the way back to an open-air market in daylight.

Everything started going forward again. As he knew what would happen it sickened him to see the red-haired, floral-dressed girl happily walking up to a woman selling apples. Strange money exchanged before Abigail started walking back toward a dark-red haired woman only to be intercepted by three people. One a dark-blond, pale-skinned woman in dark-clothes. The second an olive-skinned, dark-haired woman in white and the third a man who wore a grey fur around his shoulders. If his skin hadn't been white the man could have fooled him for a much told of jotun with his cold, red-eyes.

The dark-haired woman crouched, "Hello, sweetie. Could you give us help ? See Greg here he doesn't have enough to get an apple and he really wants one."

_'No, no, run ! For Valhalla's sake, run !'_

Of course, that didn't happen. Abigail grinned took out an apple and handed it to Greg. In response Greg chuckled darkly before taking Abigail's wrist tightly.

The dark-skinned woman asked, "Did you want to help us with something else quickly ?"

"I should go...my mom is waiting for me."

Greg pulled her into his arms against his shoulder. The dark-blond woman twitched a finger just before Abigail started screaming...no one looked around. _'That woman she has illusion magic just like me. I suppose it will be illusion against illusion then when we find her.'_ It was easier to focus illusion magic with a movement, normally a hand gesture. After a few years one didn't even notice the motion anymore, he certainly didn't.

Watched the group walk, pulled along behind as they approached the dark-red vehicle. The sun started going down while the vehicle pulled away. Lights and rain joined the dusk, Abigail whimpered before she was punched in the face and lost consciousness. Eventually, they passed a sign that said, "Bokki Apartments Ltd." and onto a road that led to a crumbling, four-storied building.

Pulled into the building while Greg held Abigail, artificial light was absorbed by a stained grey-carpet and reflected off blood-splattered white-walls. Children screamed for their parents, the dark-skinned woman walked to the first door on the right and slammed on it. "Shut the Hell up or you'll be next ! Stacy, finish the ritual when you're done I'll bring the girl in."

More whimpers as the door opened and Greg threw Abigail into a shadow-filled room which was basically a pit. After the door slammed shut a dark-skinned boy got up limping to crouch beside Abigail then check her pulse.

The boy muttered, "She's alive."

Someone said, "Henry, why can't we just rush the door ? There's only three of them and like twenty of us. Well, ten who aren't injured at all."

Henry answered, "Did you see that albino guy Greg ? Did you forget that he's a werewolf ? Stacy's got illusions so there could be guards waiting that we can't see and Analise is crazy strong. We'd get crushed if we tried to escape. We just have to hope that the BPRD has noticed we're all going missing and sends in Hellboy."

_'Werewolf ? Is that why he has that fur because he is not a born shapeshifter ? He would have to use magic to shift then.'_

Silence for some time before the door opened again, Greg entered. The man kicked Henry away, picked up Abigail then left. Minutes later, Abigail's body was laid on a table of ash. The runes were patiently cut as Abigail awoke and started screaming again before it turned into a horrid gurgle.

While Abigail gasped Stacy hissed, "The betrayers will get one warning before we complete turning the children. By Fenrir they will pay for disrespecting Lord Loki and turning him into a horse joke. When no people are left here, we move on to Asgard. If we take over Asgard there will be no Heimdall, no hypocritical and deliberately misunderstanding Odin, no idiotic Thor to lead to Ragnarok."

Stacy then took Abigail to the vehicle drove to the Sound and threw her body in.

Abraham's hand let go of his, leaving him tearfully blinking up at the fish-man and Agent Clay. Part of him refused to believe that he could have inspired such hatred. Yes, he thought little of most Midgardians, but he didn't want them to all die - it was wrong, it would be genocide.

Abraham pressed a hand to his forehead, "They think that they are doing Loki a favour by killing everyone. They're staying in Bokki Apartments Limited. Does anyone know where that is ?"

It took him a second to realize that Hellboy's stone hand rested on his shoulder. His eyes flicked back down to Abigail. _'I swear that I will save Henry for you, Abigail. Not one more child will die tonight in the heights of false friendship that I can save. They thought that this would please me. They were wrong, so very wrong.'_

Hellboy asked, "Clay, is Andrea somewhere near-by ?"

"Andrea ? Yeah, she's a minute down the beach on the left. Said she couldn't handle the imprinted emotions here."

Andrea was just over five-feet tall, had chin-length brown-hair and green-eyes. She frowned at him, "You poor thing, you don't even know the truth about yourself."

_'Truth ? What truth ? That Father wishes I had never been born ? I don't need a seer to tell me that. Nothing I do is ever good enough for Father, only Mother.'_

Irritated, Loki growled, "I do not need to know about myself. I need to know where the building the children are being held in is !"

Andrea nodded, "It's on the far right outskirts of town, Abe should be able to find it easily. Even from here I can feel it."

He thanked her and made to leave when she said, "Please, Loki, please don't focus on it. You're better than that, even if you are an ass sometimes, you've still got a heart."

Still not having a clue what she was going on about he returned to give Abraham the information. Abraham reported in as Agent Clay was talking to some of the others.

Hellboy exclaimed, "We shouldn't have to wait ! If we wait they could turn the kids whatever that means. I say we free the kids before they've got a clue, then we crush 'em."

It was himself who spoke next, "That blond woman Stacy has illusion magic, Hellboy. There could be guards keeping knives to the children's throats and if we were to rush in it would be for nothing. I could provide a distraction, but three of us is not enough to rescue all those children by ourselves. We need the others support to make sure the children reach Professor Bruttenholm safely or without further injury."

With a sigh Hellboy agreed to do things, "By the book for once, for the kids. I'm sure Manning'll be jumping for joy."

So, they waited for the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense vehicles to show up. It didn't take long before they were moving again, passing the "Bokki Heights Ltd." sign. All this because of him. Now, it would stop.


	4. Bokki

Loki pulled on his duster, with Greg running around it was a good idea to wear extra clothing. _'None of us need to get turned into a werewolf tonight, especially since we know not what kind he is. He could be the magically transmitted kind so it is better not to risk it.'_

Agent Clay had stayed behind with Abigail's body, Andrea and the others. Besides himself, Abraham and Hellboy there also were five Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense Agents with them. Hellboy and Abraham had loaded their guns with silver bullets although one direct hit was all it would take. For assurance he had summoned a few silver knives/daggers etcetera to pass out, while thrusting a few into his own belt.

A tiny bit of the dark-green/grey facade fell from the roof and hit the walkway. That tiny bit of motion had him alert, scanning the surrounding cars and overgrowing foliage for movement. Nothing. He teleported onto the flat concrete roof. Positioned on the left side was a huge, silver slatted device. Jutting out of the roof's farthest wall was a concrete box and steel-door. A circle of focusing runes surrounded a bed-roll and marked the center. If a full moon were out it would've been perfect for a werewolf ceremony.

 _'Now that I have seen this, I do not think it is magically transmitted. Then again, master of magic does not mean werewolf expert. After all, some are born ones, cursed ones, accidental ones, those who are born, but oblivious and such variations. Greg could be a born werewolf and simply like wearing furs when he is not furred himself. Fur-cloaks do feel very nice, but for me...I've never needed them and only pretended to do so. Thor always went inside long before I did. Hmm, well he did jest about our having distant werewolf blood and that its skipping me is why I don't have a beard. I do not need a beard !_ _Is that Andrea's truth ? Werewolf blood. What else could it be ? That Mother found her way to Jotunheim and cheated on Father ? She would never do such with a dishonourable and hideous beast.'_

Just to see if he could draw anyone out, he projected an illusion of himself opening the door and entering the building. Maintained an illusion of nothing over himself, but still minutes later nothing moved. So, he decided that he would be better off on the ground and back-flipped off the roof.

Unconcerned at the few appreciative murmurs as he rose, he was far more worried about wresting the children from Stacy. Two of the female Agents waited on either side of the apartments grime-covered and, extensively, cracked double-doors.

Hellboy huffed, "I get it you 'n Abe are flexible buggers, quit showin' off."

"Did you learn that from the professor ? You do know the connotations of that word don't you ?"

The red-skinned man hefted an enormous black-metal gun called the Samaritan or Good Simaritan. "I don't care what it means, Abe !"

_'What does that mean ? Something to do with bugs ? By Hellboy's reaction, surely not. Later, I suppose.'_

Before the mortal Agents could enter Hellboy strode past them then kicked in the doors. As Hellboy entered crunching the glass, he whistled sharply. "'Hey, doggie, here doggie. C'mon ya flea-bitten mutt, I got a treat for you !"

Dark-blue/grey eyes shut as Abraham sighed, "I do wish he'd said he would follow all procedures for the moment. He likes evoking the lone wolf."

Loki replied, "That is a terrible thing, Abraham." just as a light-brown brindled wolf slammed into Hellboy's side. There was enough momentum to knock the big man over. Causing a red-beige and brindled blur to briefly roll across the grey-carpet.

He and Abraham were the first ones to reach Hellboy. In those few seconds the Samaritan had gotten knocked out of Hellboy's left hand and Greg was now trying to bite into the stone-hand. Abraham started prying the wolf off the tailed man.

As a musky scent filled his nose the illusion of Greg flickered. _'Either she is not used to longer sustained illusions or she did it deliberately.'_ The gleaming dagger blurred as he thrust it into Greg's ruff. Pulled his hand back just before the gleaming teeth snapped shut then he punched the snarling muzzle. While Greg yelped a bit of blood and a few teeth went flying.

Abraham had helped Hellboy up, so Analise was surely the real reason for the illusion. Now, Hellboy knocked on the werewolf's head causing Greg to look up in confusion. "You forgot to beg, so bye-bye, Ol' Yeller." A disgusting burst of blood and brains splattered him as one of the Samaritan's bullets flew into Greg's skull.

_'Ugh, this is why I prefer the energy blasts. In that case, only burns exist and if the person is dead almost no clean-up is needed.'_

Grimaced while he brushed himself off. Hellboy muttered, "You might just wanna throw that out, Green." while smoothing his knee-length beige coat.

More than a little offended he replied, "This is my favourite coat - I wore it despite ending up, variously, stabbed multiple times, pushed into landslides and nearly drowning - it can be cleaned. Thusly, I am not disposing of it simply because you shot a werewolf while I wore it."

That got a faint chuckle from Hellboy, "I did the same thing the first time it happened to me. Lost track of how many times I've had to have this thing cleaned. Think I'm up to about, oh...two thousand or somemat like that."

Abraham wondered, "Do you two wish to bond some more or shall we continue to the children ?" They followed the fish-man who started leading the agents towards the close end of the blood-smeared hallway. They stopped before the door on the right, said door honestly looked rather flimsy.

One of the female agents who had long red-hair started trying to open the door, but it refused to budge.

Hellboy said, "Let me try. Ah, Willis wasn't it ?"

Tersely, the woman responded, "Wilson not Willis. I don't think you'll have much luck, Agent Hellboy."

Wilson's reply was quickly shrugged off before the man rammed his shoulder into the door. Despite the walls shaking, even for Hellboy, it didn't move. An annoyed growl, "Must be some magic or something."

An eight-years old voice that he recognized as Henry's came from inside the room. "If you guys keep shaking the door the rest of the floor's gonna collapse. Charlotte said Stacy carved some runes into the door and walls."

_'Runes ? An Asgardian spell perhaps ? That seems like one that Stacy would use one as she would not consider Midgardian spells worthy.'_

Presumably Charlotte's voice was next. "You've got to kill her or the door's not going to open, Mr. Hellboy."

Wilson asked, "Why's that ? Why can't we just catch her and force her to open the door ?"

It was himself who answered. "If it is the ancient spell that I think it is then it will not open unless the connection is somehow severed. One normally only used this spell for monsters that were not containable using other methods. Should the spell not be rescinded it will transfer onto a near-by magical source after death. Thus the children could be permanently trapped as the spell hops from source to soon depleted source. We will not let that happen."

Abraham put his hand into the air spreading his fingers. Silence before the blue man was saying, "The women are on the fourth floor."

"Let's go and say hello." The simultaneous words left himself and Hellboy trading grimly amused looks.

Wilson called, "We'll have you out soon kiddies, hang tight."

Instead of using the elevator because of the noise and lights, if it even still worked, they took the stairs. Everyone was becoming even more anxious to see this horrid night finished.

_'It should be somewhat amusing to see the looks on their faces when they find out who I am. If that doesn't convince them to let Henry and the others go, well, I will not be too grieved of the aftermath.'_


End file.
